


Prince

by MistressKat



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frogs need love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neppu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neppu).



> Prompt: [This picture](http://palemajesty.deviantart.com/art/Lady-Toadsly-65531442). (Drabble makes more sense if you check out the picture first.)

“It could happen!” 

Mac cuffs Guy on the head. “It’s a fairytale, you moron. I’m never taking you to the puppet theatre again.”

“But—” 

“Tell him.” Mac casts a pleading look in Boyce’s direction.

Statham chooses that moment to walk past, head lowered over a stack of files. Boyce calmly grabs his lime-green tie and kisses him on the mouth. It’s long and thorough, the papers fluttering to the floor. 

“_Nnggrrh?_” Statham’s eyes bug out unattractively.

Boyce smoothes a hand down Statham’s front, letting him go. “See. Same as always,” he says, smile only half-mocking. He doesn’t sound particularly disappointed.


End file.
